School Girl
by TyRocks15
Summary: A romantic story of love, hate, freindship, compettion and broken hearts. Please R&R! S J. COMPLETE:
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour my peeps! (I'm taking French and street!) I trying to reach a goal of 10 stories this year so wish me luck!**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

Jeanette Miller sat quietly in her 7th grade chemistry class twirling her brown curls that escaped from her messy ponytail. She was in first period and had made it to school early that day. She sat waiting for Simon to arrive so she would have someone to talk to. Having Simon as her lab partner was a dream comes true for Jeanette. She never really got to talk about school or science at home. But when she spent time with him she really had fun. She sat doodling in her notebook hearts with J+S in them. Last week she had filled up 2 2in. notebooks with just her and Simon's initials surrounded with hearts. She watched kids pile in the classroom. She finally laid eyes on a handsome (make that mega handsome!) blue clad chipmunk walking in the door over toward her. She quickly shut her note book before he could see the doodle she had currently been working on of them getting married. She stuffed it in her back-pack and pulled out her chemistry notebook. He sat down next to her and greeted her with a warm smile that she loved.

"Morning, Jeanette. How are you?" she loved when he asked her that question.

"Nothing much, I'm almost done with my science project for the science fair on Monday. What about you?" she asked

"Same here. I'm building a model rocket. It's suppose to shoot over 200 feet in the air. What are you making?"

"I'm making a laser. All I have to do is paint it. Hey, you wanna come over today after school and see a little demonstration?" Jeanette asked.

"Sure!" Simon said quickly. "I'd love to see how it works!" Than their teacher Mr. Bots walked in the door. He pulled down the projector screen which showed a picture of the periodic table (something that Simon and Jeanette had learned everything there is to know about over the summer).

"Alright class." He began. "Today, instead of a hands on activity we will be learning about the periodic table." The entire class groaned and began to listen to the dribble coming out of Mr. Bot's mouth. Simon and Jeanette sat in the back and began to talk since they already learned all this stuff last year.

"So," Jeanette whispered. "Tell me more about your rocket. I'm dying to know more."

"Well I don't want to spoil the surprise. But I will tell you that it will be able to go up to 170 miles per hour." He said. Her eyes light up and a smile spread across her face. A smiled that he loved. A smile that made him smile. Soon they were just sitting close together smiling. Jeanette began to giggle.

"Now class pay attention to this next part of the, Simon stop flirting with Jeanette, Periodic table." Simon's eyes popped out of his head. Jeanette covered her mouth, looked the other way, and blushed a deep rosy red. The whole class was staring at the skeptical.

After class was over Simon and Jeanette packed up their bags without speaking at each other on account of the embarrassing remark that Mr. Bots had made. They walked out of the class room with each other not saying a word. Only stealing glances at each other when they halfway out the door Mr. Bots stopped them.

"Mr. Seville Mrs. Miller, may I speak to you please." They backed up preparing for a lecture on paying attention in class but they got something different.

"Yes Mr. Bots?"

"It has come to my knowledge that you two are my best students. So I have just found out that the Bushwell Academy is looking for recruits for their science program to be in the Science Olympiad team. And I think that you two would be the perfect team members that they are looking for." He said. He handed them both flyers.

"Wow! It's always been my dream to go to the Bushwell Academy since I was 4!" Jeanette squeled.

"Yeah, that's always been my dream too…well that and going to Harvard University! This is amazing." Simon said.

"So what are the requirements?" Jeanette asked.

"Well I hate to break this to you two but they are only looking for one recruit for the team. So you will be competing against each other. In order to get in you must win first prize in the science fair. Simple as that." He said to Simon and Jeanette.

The two looked at each other with hints of worry. '_I could never compete with Simon that way! I have to drop out…but I can't give up on my dream to join the Bushwell Academy science Olympiad team. But if I beat him this could ruin our friendship…but this is my dream!' _Jeanette thought.

'_Jeanette's my best friend, I can't compete against her…but this is what I've always wanted. But what I've always wanted is her as my girlfriend…and if I take this offer than I might mess everything up between us! What to do?_' Simon thought

"So are you two interested?" Mr. Bots asked.

"Yes." They both said in sync. They looked at each other as soon as the other one said it. And wanted to take it back too. But they didn't.

"Well than, the students that are on the team and go to Bushwell will be coming Friday to have lunch with the contestants. You could meet them and see what they are looking for the team. Good luck to both of you."

"Thank you, Mr. Bots, for the great offer." Jeanette and Simon both said meekly before walking out the door. They walked together clutching their handouts as they walked through the crowds of kids going to their classes. They both stopped at Jeanette's locker and waited for her to finish taking out her books.

"Hey Simon don't you think that us competing against each other could be a little…I don't know…dangerous?" She asked.

"You may have a point but were much closer than that. We would never allow something as minor as a little competition get in the way of our friendship." He said encouragingly.

Jeanette smiled her signature shy smile. "You're right. I don't even know why I was worried in the first place."

"Yeah, come on let's get to class." They walked together to class and sat in their seats in the front of their social studies class across from Alvin and Brittany.

"Yes she can." Brittany said

"No she can't." Alvin argued back.

"Yes she can."

"No she can't"

"Yes she can what?" Jeanette asked.

"That Brittany Spears could beat Madonna in a slap fight! Everyone knows that Madonna rocks but can't take a punch!" She argued.

"Nooooo. Everyone knows that Brittany has mussels smaller than your brain!"

"You little!" She yelled right in his face.

"Guys, cool it. It doesn't matter. Which one of them is stronger or better." Simon said. They both huffed and plopped down in their seats.

"So, you guys still…like friends." Brittany asked. Simon and Jeanette looked at each other.

"Course. Why would you ask something like that?" Jeanette asked.

"Well the whole school is making bets on which one of you guys is gonna win that nerd contest. Wow smart peeps are dumb." Brittany said

"We'll we both agreed not to let anything as simple as this come between us. Right, Simon?"

"Right." They both smiled at each other.

"Okay…" Alvin and Brittany said. "You two can think that. For now…"

**OXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXX**

Later that day Simon was getting ready to go over to Jeanette's house to see her laser. He had put on a fresh shirt pants and took a shower. He even put on some cologne (Alvin's cologne) He was on his way out the door when Alvin and Theodore stopped him.

"Where you going fancy pants?" Alvin asked closing the door.

"Yeah, you're all dressed up." Theodore said.

"If you guys must know, I'm going to Jeanette's house to-"Alvin cut him off.

"Find a closet where you two can make-out?" he teased.

Simon rolled his eyes and groaned. "I've told you guys this a million times me and Jeanette are just friends. Nothing more." He clearly stated. "I'm going to her house to check out the laser she built for the science fair. That's all!"

"Ah I see…scoping out the competition. Nice work." Alvin said coolly. He walked over and undid 7 buttons in Simon's shirt so you could see his entire chest. Than ruffled his hair. "Now this is how you trick a chick into making out with you so she'll drop out!" Alvin continued, lowering Simon's shirt.

"Alvin! I'm not trying to cheat. Neither is Jeanette. We told you, were being calm and mature about this." Simon began to put himself back together. Than walked out the door.

"Well than!" Alvin huffed.

At the girl's house Jeanette had put on denim skirt and some perfume (lilac). She brushed her hair and pined it back in a messy bun with her bangs in the front. She went over to her bedroom window to see Simon walking down the street to her house.

"Hi Simon!" she yelled waving out the window. "I'll meet you in the backyard!" He waved back and went through the gate to the backyard. She slipped on a silk purple headband and dashed to the backyard to see Simon examining her laser. She watched him closely from the gate. '_If only he knew' _she swooned.

Simon really wasn't examining the laser. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw that Jeanette was watching him over by the gate. He sighed and began looking at the laser. '_She'll never fell that way about boring old me…" _Simon sighed to his self. He perked up when he saw his sweet heart walking towards him with a glossy smile.

"So what do you think?" she asked him hoping for a compliment.

"It looks great! Can I see it work?" he asked

"Sure!" Jeanette said. She walked over to the laser and aimed it at a plank of wood on a stand. She pressed a lot of buttons and the lights began to flash all different colors. The laser aimed at the plank of wood as Jeanette made a direct hit! She marveled at her creation and looked back at Simon in shock.

"WOW!" he said clapping his hands. "Thanks," she said. Just than the laser began to shoot again. It shot a hole right in their fence. Jeanette and Simon looked confused.

"Um…Jeanette is this supposes to happen?" Simon asked.

Jeanette opened the control board and a puff of smoke came out. Simon took a look inside. The laser continued shooting everywhere uncontrollably, ruining their yard, breaking everything in sight. Jeanette was so scared, without thinking she grabbed on to Simon's waist and hugged it tight. Simon was taken back but since he loved her he placed his arm on her shoulder and held her tight. She looked up at him with a scared face "What are we gonna do! I have no idea what's happening!" she yelled over the loud shooting. She buried her face in his chest and sniffed his cologne. He tried to comfort her by cuddling her tighter with one hand. He used the other hand to search the machine for problems.

"Jeanette! I think I've found the problem. There's something jammed in the control panel. But I can't just yank it out because that could split one of the wires and this whole thing could explode!" Jeanette looked up from her hug and the two realized what they were doing. They quickly separated as Simon and Jeanette blushed pink. "I need you to run inside the house and get me some pliers, QUICK!" Simon shouted.

"But Simon I can't leave you out here, if something happens to you I could never live with myself! I mean if something happened I don't know what I would do I mean you-"Simon put one finger over her mouth and shushed her.

"You talk to much." He chuckled. He looked into her eyes and smiled "I'll be fine; I can keep this thing under control no problem. Go get the pliers." He said firmly.

She smiled and nodded her head. "Look, the laser is pushing this piece outward. If I can keep it from popping out than we'll be fine, NOW GO!" Jeanette quickly squeezed his waist and ran inside the house franticly searching the house for pliers. She ripped through a million cabinets until she found a pair of rusty old pliers. She darted outside to where Simon was struggling to hold the little bobble in place. When she reached him the ground was violently shaking as the lasers stopped.

Jeanette grabbed on tighter to Simon's waist again a buried her face into his shirt. He quickly and carefully ripped out the twig that was stuck in-between two wires. A gigantic puff of smoke flew out as Simon ripped the twig from the inside of the laser. The two heard a ticking noise coming from inside the machine. Jeanette grabbed Simon's waist and squeezed him tight as Simon cuddled her with both arm. A big spark flew with an even bigger puff of smoke. They both fell backwards still holding on to each other tightly as they landed with a thud on the ground cuddling each other tight with their eyes closed. They heard a small *_pit* _like sound coming from the laser as it dropped down and seized fire. They both were still cuddling on the ground as they opened their eyes to here bird chirping and Mrs. Miller screaming.

"Oh my goodness! We heard all of this from the front yard." She exclaimed picking them both up off the ground. She kissed the top of their heads and dusted them off. "Are you two okay?" she asked with worry in their voices.

"Yes Mrs. Miller," Simon said putting his arm around Jeanette.

"Yeah, were fine." Jeanette reassured.

Just than Brittany and Eleanor walked through the door with bags of groceries.

"Whoa," Brittany said. "That must have been some make-out session." She said looking at their destroyed yard.

**A/n: I know this was supposed to be an on-shot but I couldn't wait to put it up for you guys! So it's only gonna be about one or tow more chappies! ****Oh and it's my birthday on February 1****st**** so wish me a happy b-day! On that day!!!!**


	2. The interview

Please read! That's all I really have to say!

The next day Jeanette and Simon were exhausted from having to clean up the entire yard last night, Jeanette also was tired from all the work she had to do to get her laser back in good shape. Simon had stayed at her house helping her clean up and fix the device. He didn't come home till about 1:30. In the morning they both wobbled to school and sat down in their seats at a table with Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor in English.

"Morning," Jeanette said to Simon.

"Morning Jeanette," Simon said back.

"Wow you two are really out of it from last night." Eleanor said.

"Yeah, you two look awful." Alvin said looking at Jeanette's frizzy hair and bags.

"Thanks, girls _love_ hearing that." Jeanette snapped sarcastically.

"Wow! Feisty this morning aren't we?" Brittany teased raising an eyebrow at Jeanette.

"Sorry, I'm just so tired…who knows what's gonna spill out of my mouth this morning." She said as she leaned on her arm and yawned right in Theo's face.

"Whoa! Talk about something spilling out of your mouth." He said fanning his nose. Jeanette looked over at Simon lying face down on the table snoring.

"Hey what do you want from us! I could barley get myself dressed this morning." She undid her sweat shirt and leaned back in her seat reveling that her bra that was on the outside of her t-shirt. Brittany and Eleanor gasped and giggled while Theodore and Alvin rubbed their necks and blushed. Jeanette looked down.

"OH MY GOSH!" she covered up her t-shirt.

"Wow she is really out of it." Theodore mumbled.

The next morning was the day of the lunch with the students from the Bushwell Academy. Simon and Jeanette were so excited about having a chance to be on the science team.

Simon had put on dress pants and a stripped dress shirt. While Jeanette had put on a polka dot dress and black lace leggings. Simon combed and slightly jelled his hair, Jeanette had curled her hair into loose curls and let it hang loose. Simon, put on a pair a brand new black high tops, Jeanette put on a pair of plaid ballet flats.( you can check out their outfits on my profile). They both went down stairs and ate a hearty breakfast made my Theodore and Eleanor. They grabbed their back packs and hurried out the door without a word.

The morning went on slowly as the two waited for lunch. When the clock ticked 12:28 (the time I eat lunch at school) the two walked hastily to the lunch room. They bother were coming so fast they crashed into each other, knocking both to the ground. Jeanette's books spilled all over the floor as Simon helped her pick them up.

"Oh I'm so sorry….Jeanette?!" He said shocked it was her. He had never seen her look so beautiful before. His heart began to beat faster.

"Oh, hi Simon, you look nice." She almost said hot but she resisted.

"Thanks, you look great," he said helping her up.

"Oh my gosh! I see the team sitting on the far side of the cafeteria by the window.!" She gasped. "How do I look?" she asked fiddling with her bangs.

"Sexy…" he mumbled softly. "I mean uh… great… you uh… look great…" his voiced trailed off.

"You look great too." She said as she lead him into the cafeteria. '_should have said hot'_ she thought to herself.

They both walked through the cafeteria to the back by the window where 3 fairly handsome boys waited in sweater vests and loafers for Simon and Jeanette to show.

"Hello, my name is Simon Seville and this is my friend Jeanette Miller." Simon extended his hand for the boys to shake.

"Nice to meet you Simon," He paused. "Jeanette." "My name is Ashton. I am the caption of the Bushwell Academy Science Team. This is David and Josh." Ashton explained wile he kissed Jeanette's hand. David and Josh followed. Jeanette blushed. Ashton paid very much attention to Jeanette. He took her hand and lead her to a chair and pulled out her chair and gracefully helped her sit.

"Beauty and brains," Ashton mumbled in Simon's ear. "She's a good catch" he said softly so Jeanette could not hear. He nudged Simon in the arm. "Shall we." Ashton said as all five of them sat down.

"So Simon let's start with you," Ashton began taking a long sip of root beer. "What is your biggest dream and why?"

"Well I would have to say that my biggest dream is to become a collage professor because I fell that children and young people are our future and that we should try to teach them about the world and how to bring peace and make it a better place for all of us." Simon said.

"Very nice…" Ashton said wile "taking notes". "So what is your favorite subject?" he asked taking one last sip of his soda.

"Well that would have to be math because it' so important. That and Science are probably the most important because we use them in our everyday lives." Simon stated. Ashton grunted.

"Oh I seam to be out of soda," he reached into his pocket and pulled out two dollars and handed them to Jeanette. "Would you be a lamb and get me another diet root beer, Jeanette?"

"Oh, sure Ashton." She said walking over to the vending machine.

"Well, Simon we will be looking forward to having you on the science team in the fall." David congratulated wile he shock Simon's hand.

"Wait I don't understand." Simon asked them. "I thought that you had to interview Jeanette too?" The three just laughed at him.

"Simon, Simon, Simon," Josh began. "The Bushwell Academy has been an all boy's school for about 47 years. They recently started letting girls in about 3 years ago. The only thing that us boys have left is the science team. And were not gonna let a smart babe like that Jeanette chick change all of that." He firmly stated. "So are you in or are you out Seville?"

Simon was shocked. He had no idea that The Bushwell Academy was so sexist. "Well…I…er…um…well…" he stuttered.

"Okay you can meet us at the yogurt shop after school and we'll talk about this later." Ashton said taking a hug bit of his sandwich. Just than Jeanette sat back down at the table with Ashton's root beer.

'_Why does she have to be so cute?' _Simon asked himself.


	3. ice cream, slaps, and kisses

Hi! My readers! _**Don't forget to check out my profile! **_Read on!!

_**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXX**_

Jeanette sat back down at the table to be greeted by silence.

"So what did I miss?" Jeanette asked them.

"Oh nothing…." All the boys said at once.

Simon sat looking at Jeanette's innocent smile. _'I'm in trouble….' _Simon thought in his head.

_**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO**_

That afternoon, Jeanette walked in her home to be greeted with her sister's questions.

"So how did it go?! Are you getting in?" Eleanor asked her sister as she walked in the doorway and dropped her backpack.

"Oh well I'm not sure but I think that I did pretty well. But so did Simon." She sighed and flopped down on the couch. "He'll probably get in cause he's so smart. Those boys would never pick a plain schoolgirl like me…"

"Oh come on! You have all the qualities of Simon but in a more beautiful, fun, and loving feminine form." Brittany added. "You'll be a shoe in!" she sat next to Jeanette and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Foe once in her life, Brittany's right." Eleanor said. "Come on let's go to the yogurt shop to take your mind off it." She subjected.

"Yeah I just need to take my mind off it." '_it's gonna take more than that' _Jeanette thought.

_**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Wile the girls were walking to the shop Simon was sitting with the Bushwell boy's talking about what a pain girls can be. (I hate those boys so much).

"And then I said, no baby you keep the change!" David laughed. All the other boys laughed along with at his somewhat funny story. Simon just sat there pretending to laugh at the boy's corny jokes and tales.

Simon knew what he was doing was wrong but if he wanted to get on the team this was his only shot. He sat there looking around and daydreaming. He had yet to notice Jeanette walking through the doorway. She stopped when she saw the boys sitting with Simon. She sat at a far away table and listened to their conversation with curiosity. When she didn't here her name or anything else of interests she just turned around and began to eat her yogurt that her sister's had brought back for them to all share.

"Hey isn't that Simon with the Bushwell boys?" Eleanor asked her sister wile pricing a hole into her ice cream with her curvy spoon.

"Yeah," Jeanette sighed. "Told you that he was getting in. Look at them, there already hanging out as friends." A tear shed down her pretty face.

"It'll be okay." Eleanor comforted. "Stay here I'll get you another sundae." Eleanor and Brittany both got up and got in line to get Jeanette another sundae. Jeanette turned around in her seat and watched her best friend chat and laugh away with the Bushwell boys. '_I wonder what there talking about that's so funny' _she wondered. She got up and walked over to a table right behind their booth and pressed her ear against the retro red leather seating. She could now here every word that they were saying.

"Simon you are such a riot!" Ashton began. "I think I speak for the three of us when I say that choosing you over that dumb Jeanette girl was pure genius! I mean come on, how smart can someone with a stupid name like Jeanette the Brunette Chipette be?"

Jeanette's vision blurred and her voice choke. Her name was not stupid! Neither was she! She quickly dried her tears and filled up with anger and frustration. She wanted to take a gun and kill every male in site. Than it hit her. Simon. '_What did he have to say about this whole thing?' _she thought. She pressed her ear tighter to the shiny leather.

Now, Simon felt nervous at first and shocked hearing that remark and was not laughing at first but than he began to nervously laugh along with them. '_I have to fit in if I want to get into this school and it's not like Jeanette will know. Better make a comment so they'll believe me' _ Simon thought to himself.

"Yeah she's as dumb as cork." Simon chuckled, the other boys began laughing harder and louder. This time Jeanette was a wreck tears flowed down her pink checks. '_How could he do this too me! I thought we were friends…I never want to talk to him again.' _

Simon soon heard someone crying behind the booth him and the boys were in. _'Jeanette,' _was the first thing that came to mind. What was he thinking? He looked behind the booth as the Bushwell boys kept laughing. He saw Jeanette curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. '_What have I done' _

"Jeanette," He whispered softly shaking her arm. "Are you okay?" She jumped up at the sound of his voice. She stood tall in front of him than stormed out the door. Simon followed close behind out the door.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it." He grabbed her arm but she ripped him off

"Get the hell off me, Simon!" she screamed. "I never want to see your face again" she stormed off down the street without looking back. Simon just stood there in shock. '_ I gotta make a quick move.' _Simon thought for a second. He never thought he would do this but he had to try something. He ran after her than spun her around and put his hands on her shoulders. Jeanette was now madder than ever.

"If you don't get off me right now I'll-" she was cut off by Simon dipping her back and crashing his lips against hers. She tried to scream but he pushed and pushed his lips against hers so she couldn't let go. She soon was enjoying having his tong down her throat. They kissed extremely passionately until Jeanette came to her senses. She broke away from Simon and slapped him right across the face leaving a painful looking red mark on his cheek. She ran down the street as quickly as she could to get to her house so she could cry in silence.

Simon was left standing in the middle of the sidewalk with a red mark on his face. He than heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Simon do you know where Jeanette is?" Eleanor asked. "She forgot her yogurt."

"No but I know where I am." Simon said emotionlessly.

"Where?"

"On thin ice."

**A/N****: how did you like it? Really hope you did. Sorry it's taking so long to ^date. School and all. Middle schools no walk in the park! (the school I go to is called park middle school lol)**


	4. misconceptions how ever you spell it!

Helooooooooooo! Forgot to wish you guys a happy Valentines Day last chappie. So Happy Valentines Day!

_**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

That day when Jeanette got home she went straight to her room and shut the door. She went to her small closet in her room and hid. She locked herself in and cried until her eyes burned red and were swollen. '_how could Simon do that to me? He was always so good to me, and I just love him so much…' _she let out a blood curdling scream as she pounded the door open. She jumped onto her desk and crawled out the window and sat on the roof wondering if she should change her name and move to Canada one day. '_I never want to speak to another person again! I want no part in anyone's life but mine. I'm not going to speak to another person again. Not Brittany, Eleanor, Mrs. Miller, Alvin, Theodore, Dave, especially not Simon' _she screamed again. '_Oh, I just want to shoot him so bad'_ she thought. From than on she never wanted anything to do with anyone.

She sat on that roof for another half an hour until her sisters got home and began looking for her. They luckily were able to here her crying from around the block. They both crawled on the roof next to there sister. She was curled up in a little ball crying and wailing. Eleanor wrapped her arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze. Jeanette pushed her away harshly without even looking up. "I never want to talk to anyone again just get away from me!" Jeanette wailed. Eleanor hugged her tighter.

"Jeanette we know something went on between you and Simon." Eleanor said softly.

"Yeah, we really just want to help you get through this." Brittany said in a comforting tone.

"Just get away from me and don't talk to me again!" Jeanette she snapped. Brittany got angry.

"Excuse me little girl!" she shouted. "You don't talk to me that way! Come on Eleanor, let's leave her in her misery." Brittany scoffed, she grabbed Eleanor by the arm and began to lead her off the roof. Jeanette felt a pain in her heart.

"Wait," she said looking up. "I'm sorry, it's just I have had a rough day okay. I never meant to snap at you like that it's just my heart hurts so much." She began crying once more. Brittany and Eleanor sat on opposite sides of Jeanette.

"I'm sorry too." Brittany mumbled. "I over reacted." Jeanette showed a meek smile.

"So you want to tell us what happened?" Eleanor asked softly rubbing circles into Jeanette's back.

"Sure," Jeanette offered sitting criss-cross apple sauce (lol). "But you have to promise not to tell Mrs. Miller or anyone else. You swear not to tell anyone." Brittany and Eleanor nodded their heads.

"Well it all started today during the interview when I had to….." Jeanette went on and on and on about everything that had happened to her that day at the yogurt shop and during the interview. Brittany and both Eleanor were both shocked at the story but Ellie was angered. '_Simon is so gonna get it!' _By the time the story was almost over Eleanor was so angry she could have ripped a phone book in half. Jeanette was almost in tears again as Brittany hugged her even tighter as she carefully listened to Jeanette's teenaged crisis. When Jeanette stopped talking to cry Eleanor was so furious at Simon and the Bushwell boys. She stood up tall and marched out the window and out the front door. Brittany stopped hugging Jeanette when she saw Eleanor marching angrily down the street. Britt stood up on the roof.

"Where are you going?" she shouted.

"To show a certain chipmunk who's he dealing with.."

_**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Eleanor stood in front of the Seville household with her hands on hips. Finally Alvin came to the door.

"Oh, Hey Eleanor what's up?" Alvin said "Sorry Theo's not here right now."

"I'm here for Simon." She rudely said holding back her anger. Alvin got the message and pointed to their bedroom up the stairs. She pushed him aside almost knocking him over and stormed up the stairs. She charged into the boy's room to find Simon sitting on his bed listening to the Plain White tees: Hey there Delilah. He just sat there sprawled out on his bed with his arms and legs hanging off to the side. He had a light blue pillow put over his face. In one hand he held the remote to the ipod player and in the other he held a picture….

"What's the matter with you!" she ranted ripping the pillow from his face. He remained motionless as she saw his puffy red eyes.

"Look" he sniffled trying to hold back tears. "I never meant to hurt her." He said dully. Eleanor was fed up with him. She picked up the pillow and hit him hard in the nose. She than got really close to his face so their noses were touching.

"You listen here and you listen good," she instructed "I never want you to come near or have anything to do with my sister. And if you do the next morning you'll wake up under water." She said as she clenched and gritted her teeth.

Simon was shocked. "But I really do love her more than anything!" he pleaded.

Eleanor was taken back by this. "Yeah right," she scoffed "There is nothing that you could do or say that could convince me that you love her after what you did today." She huffed and stormed out the door. Simon looked at the picture than whisked it out the door so it would land at Ellie's feet. Eleanor looked at Simon than picked up the photo. It was a picture of Jeanette. She flipped it over and read the poem on the other side.

_My dear Jeanette_

_My dear Jeanette, your hair so soft so light so brown_

_When I'm sad you are my clown_

_Your skin like honey, your eyes are emerald green_

_So much beauty so much gone un seen_

_My dear Jeanette through and through _

_I love you_

Eleanor suddenly felt really guilty and sad for what she had done to Simon. '_How could I be so blind?' _she asked herself. She turned around in the doorway and looked at the crying chipmunk.

"Simon," she softly said to him, putting her arm around him. "Are you okay?" she asked. He buried his hands in his face and moaned. He shock his head.

"I'm sorry I was so pushy and Brittany-like back there, I was just really frustrated with everything going on." He looked up at her brown eyes.

"I forgive you for that," Simon mumbled picking up his head "I sort of deserve it after all that I did." Eleanor wiped his eyes with her sleeve.

"You really like her don't you?" she asked. He nodded.

"Well then I'll tell you what." Ellie said "If you promise to be nice to Jeanette than I'll help you win her heart." Simon perked up.

"You mean that?" he asked. "Oh! Thank you so, so, so much!" Simon was overjoyed. He gave Eleanor a huge meaningful hug. She gave him a hug back. (just to remind you that they were both sitting on the bed)

"I knew it." Jeanette's voice said from in the doorway. "I knew that you were hiding something from me Simon." She said through her tears. Simon and Ellie both, still holding onto each other, turned and looked at Jeanette standing in the doorway. They let go of each other. "And I was going to apologize!"

"It's not what you think, really!" Eleanor pleaded.

"Save it." Jeanette ran down the stairs as Simon followed and put one hand on her shoulder. She violently shook him off.

"Get off me and never come near me again." She slapped him again and stormed outside as the tears began to flow from everyone's eyes.

Soft silent tears.

**A/n: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!! :):):)**


	5. hatched plan

Not much to say but read on! **Hope you like my new name:)**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Jeanette began to run home trying to deny what she had just saw. '_I didn't just see that, I didn't just see that!' _she kept saying over and over in her head. But it was real and she knew that there was nothing she could do about. '_Who am I to stand in the way of true love' _Love. The word stung like a bumble bee. An extra pointy bumble bee.

When she finally got home she came through the front door to see Brittany pacing back and forth scraping her high heels against the carpet. She dashed over to Jeanette when she came in the door.

"Hey, what did he say! Tell me everything!" Brittany beamed hoping there would be good news. Jeanette just frowned and walked upstairs to their room. "Come here." She softly said. Brittany followed close behind.

Jeanette closed the door behind her and looked Brittany in the eyes. "I went over there and Eleanor was sitting on Simon's bed with him and they were hugging." Jeanette began to cry as the tears began to flow from emerald eyes. Brittany stood there in shock at what she had just heard. She couldn't believe it. She roamed over to where Jeanette was sitting on the bed.

"Look don't worry your head about it." She comforted "I'll talk to Eleanor when she gets home okay? Than we'll see what's going on and get all of this fixed." Brittany left Jeanette on the bed as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Brittany walked downstairs and waited patiently for Ellie to get home. She sat waiting filing her nails to calm her nerves. When Eleanor calmly walked into the house her face wet and her eyes red, Brittany's nails were hot pink little nubs. Eleanor came in with her head hung until she saw Brittany sitting on the couch facing her. She quickly wiped her eyes and fluffed her blonde pigtails.

"Oh….hi….um…Brittany…..what's, um…up?" she said through her tears. Brittany stood up and held open her arms for Eleanor to run into. She did.

"Jeanette told you, right?" Ellie asked as she embraced her sister. She felt Brittany nod her head. Eleanor broke away from Brittany and sat down on the couch ready for a pep talk even though she was no longer crying. Brittany sat down with her and faced her.

"I never, ever, ever was dating Simon. I mean, gross!" Brittany laughed.

"So what were you doing with him than?" she asked.

"I was just comforting him. He told me that he really is in love with Jeanette but just was trying so hard to fit into the school he forgot all about that!" She took something out from her pocket and put it Brittany's lap. It was the poem for Jeanette that Simon wrote. Brittany read it over and over again. She was blown away, it was beautiful. "That's proof."

"I fell so guilty, I mean there so perfect for each other! There soul mates. We gotta get them together before anything else happens." Eleanor mumbled.

"How the heck are we gonna do that she won't even look at him let alone talk or kiss…" Brittany added.

"I have a plan." Eleanor said mysteriously.

"Is it a good one?" Britt asked hopefully.

"Not so much…" Eleanor proudly said. "But were gonna need raffle tickets, chipmunks, prizes, a timer, and a closet. A really small closet."

Brittany looked at Eleanor like she was crazy. "What goes on in that blond head of yours?" Eleanor sighed than whispered in Brittany's ear. He face lit up.

"Oh……" Brittany said. "You've been spending to much time with Alvin."

"Yeah, it's scary."

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**A/n: sorry it was so short and it took so long! I was busy at the So Random! studio (Sonny with a chance) my new fave show:) that;s why I changed my nickname3 I'm trying to writ a one0shot for them! Really, really, sorry:(**


	6. french

The next day in school Eleanor was finally ready to face Jeanette and tell her what happened with her and Simon. She took in a deep breath and walked over to Jeanette' slocker wile she was loading her books into her locker. She tapped her on her shoulder and stood waiting. Jeanette turned around presently surprised to see her.

"Hi"

"Hey" Eleanor began. "There's nothing going on with me and Simon. NO-THING! I was just comforting him, and I'm really, really, really, really-" Jeanette cut her off and gave her a huge sister hug. Eleanor hugged her back.

"Brittany told me everything, so…I forgive you." She said happily. Her faced darkened. "But I'm still not talking to Simon no matter what you guys do so don't even try."

"Jeanette, listen to me." Ellie began again. "The reason I was comforting him was that you broke his heart. Simon really_ loves _you and was upset that you never wanted to see him again." Jeanette was shocked but didn't believe it. Her eyes narrowed.

"Than he should start acting like it!" She was about to walk away but than Eleanor grabbed her arm. Jeanette wiped around. "He'll never make this up to me." And with that she trotted off to class. "We'll talk about it at lunch!" she called back before disappearing down the hallway.

For the next few days before the science fair everyone was busy. Simon was pretty much hanging out with the Bushwell Boys all the time just to make Jeanette mad, since they were no longer friends. Jeanette was working on her laser trying to make sure nothing bad would happen again. Alvin, Brittany, and Eleanor were working on the plan to get the two together and Theodore was working on the buffet table for the fair. At last on Friday the day had come that everyone had been waiting for.

That day in school Ellie, Alvie, Britt, and Theo were working on their plan by hanging posters to get people to came to science fair. They were raffling off items at the fair that would usually cost up to 1,000 dollars in real life but were selling them for only 5 dollars for the raffle tickets. They had things like a drum set, chipmunk CD collection, chipette CD collection, autographed Alvin and Brittany pictures, a cherry red electric guitar sighed by all of the chipmunks, and a mystery prize.

The four were handing out flyers for the science fair so more people would come and by raffle tickets. That night thanks to the four's efforts about 250 people came that evening. Since the weather was so warm the science fair was held outside on the huge field that the school often used for gym and events. Everyone had their own table with all their projects set up on it.

Jeanette had chose a spot right next to the buffet table. She figured it would get her attention because that's where most people would be. She stood there next to Eleanor at her project wile Brittany was over by the snack table flirting with some guy that came for one of their prizes. Jeanette stood tall with her laser and Eleanor by her side. The Bushwell Academy had given her and Simon their school uniforms to wear to the fair so they could look the part. This was hard for Jeanette because the skirt they gave her was extremely short. It was shorter than the skirt she used to wear when her and her sisters were about 8. She had to keep pulling it down and had to walk very slow and careful so it wouldn't blow up. The fact that it was a windy day didn't help.

Soon Simon strolled in with all of the Bushwell boys behind him and looked around for a spot where he could put his rocket. The only spot left was next to Jeanette. So Simon began setting up his project as Eleanor mouthed the words "talk to her" as she pointed to Jeanette. Simon shook his head and got back to his project. As soon as he was all set up he walked over to the buffet table as the boys were pointing at something and sharing laughs. Simon approached them and bought a brownie.

"Hi guys," he saluted "What's so funny?" They boys pointed to a nervous Jeanette trying to keep the wind from blowing up her skirt.

"See that?" Ashton asked. He pointed at Jeanette blushing as the wind had almost forced her skirt up. Simon nodded and chuckled. He really did hate to see her so miserable but he was one of "them" now and she didn't feel that way about him that way anyway.

"See when we gave her the Uniform we gave her everything down to size but one little thing." David snickered.

"What?"

"The skirt, we had our seamstress friend cut off 4 inches perfect for a windy day." (I hate those boys!) "That's where your initiation is." He pointed to Jeanette once more.

Josh began explaining "To be a Bushwell you have to complete one final task, than we'll automatically crown you as winner as the science fair than your in."

Simon was ecstatic. "What's the task?" Ashton pointed over to where Jeanette was and than handed him a big Chinese fan from his pocket. Immediately Simon new what he had to do.

"Blow up the skirt." The three boys said. Simon narrowed his eyebrows.

"No." he said handing the fan back to Ashton. "I won't do it."

Josh's shoulders slumped. "Are you serious? We are offering you a once in a life time chance and your turning it down. You may never get anything like this again." Simon thought deeply for a moment. Josh was right. This would never happen again. But Jeanette was his friend. Well…not anymore. Was he really gonna choose an enemy that slapped him across the face over a high quality education? He looked over at Ashton and than grabbed the fan.

"I'll do it." He sighed in defeat. They boys the out a small whoop while Simon walked over to where Jeanette and Eleanor were standing with their backs turned. Unfortunately thing took a turn for the worse. While Simon was walking over to Jeanette he was about a foot away from her and than her tripped over his clunky loafers. He needed something to grab onto to cushion the fall and the closest thing was Jeanette's skirt. When he tried to grab the hem he ended up grabbing her butt instead. She screamed, blushed and turned around to see Simon on the ground holding onto her skirt hem. Thanks to him her skirt was now drooping to the side reveling half of her underwear. She quickly kicked Simon's hand off and pulled her skirt up. By than it was too late. Everyone around them had seen the skeptical. Jeanette covered her face with her hands as she cried big hot tears. She turned to Simon as screamed in his face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME AND NEVER COME BACK!!" she ran behind the building and tried to escape all the point and laughter of everyone there.

Theodore and Eleanor looked at each other "I think it's time." Theodore whispered in her ear.

"I'll take Simon you take Jeanette." He nodded as Ellie kissed his cheek in agreement and than walked over to Jeanette who was hiding behind the school. She sat crying her eyes out. Theodore gulped and walked over to her. He sat down next to the weeping girl and tapped on her shoulder.

"Jeanette…." She immediately knew who it was. She shook him off her shoulders.

"Go away Theodore, go away." She mumbled calmly.

"But I just wan to talk." He said so sweetly she couldn't say no. she sighed and faced him. She picked her head up reveling her blood shot eyes and flaming red cheeks.

"Okay." She whispered. It felt good having someone so sweet to talk to.

" You wanna tell me what happened?" he asked hopefully. She nodded and gave him all the details of the entire story. By the end he was almost crying with her.

"We'll I'm really sorry Jeanette, I had no idea Simon was such a….such a…jerk." She nodded

"We'll don't let that get you down! So what if both of my brothers are a real pain? You've got a great life. Don't let a bunch of guys spoil it." Jeanette laughed out loud she felt enlightened. "C'mon let's get some food before it's all gone. My treat?" she just looked at him and shook her head. He than took a raffle ticket from his pocket and handed it to her. "Here, it's a raffle ticket for the grand mystery prize. I know it's not much but I thought you might like it. I have a feeling it's a winner." She smiled than stood up. She gave him a sweet hug.

"Thanks you're a great friend." They than walked out to the buffet table together. Meanwhile Eleanor had given Simon a ticket also. Eleanor gave signal to Alvin and Brittany telling them to go to the podium and announce the winners of the mystery prize. The two made their way to the stage and grabbed the mic.

"Everyone can I have your attention please!" Brittany yelled. Before she could start Alvin yanked the mic out of her hands. She rolled her eyes and let him continue.

"We would like to announce the two winners of the mystery prize! Now before we announce the winners of the prize we would like to announce the prize." Everyone hushed.

"You and your other winner will win a game a Seven Minutes in Heaven!" Brittany squealed. "For those of you that don't know it, Seven Minutes in Heaven is when a girl and a boy are chosen to go into a closet together for seven minutes! Now…let's see who our lucky winners are!" Brittany darted backstage and grabbed ajar filled with names of contestants.

'_Wow some prize! I would hate to be the person who wins this." _Simon thought.

'_Oh no! I really hope it isn't me! Please be someone else." _Jeanette hoped. And sure enough…

"JEANETTE MILLER AND SIMON SEVILLE!" Alvin announced. Him and Brittany pointed to them and everyone clapped. The two tried to run but it was no use. People everywhere were pushing them into the janitor closet. Jeanette kicked and screamed but the crowed was to strong. Wile they were tossed into the closet Eleanor and Alvin stood at opposite ends of the door.

"You'll thank me for this!" they both yelled as Jeanette was tossed into the closet. She landed right on top of Simon as they laid sprawled out on the floor.

"Gross get off me!" she shirked as she roughly pushed Simon away from her. She stood at one end of the small closet and slumped against the wall and slip down at sat on the floor. Howeever the closet was so small that she did not have enough room to sit. So she stood up facing Simon. They were so close that she could smell the brownie in his breath. It was very awkward. After one minute of the close silence Jeanette spoke.

"This is all your fault you know." She hissed.

"My fault!" Simon ranted. "How is it my fault that were stuck in closet together?"

"Well let's see!" Jeanette yelled right in his face. "You went against me, insulted me, almost was caught fake dating my sister and you humiliated me in front of hundreds of people!!" She screeched. She turned around and faced the other wall as she let out a big huff of air and a tear drop. He felt hurt, like something stabbed his heart. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled so softly he could barley hear. She turned around with hope in her eyes as she listened to his voice.

"What?"

"I'm sorry!!" he yelled in her ear.

"We'll than! You don't have to yell!!!" she screamed even louder scrunching up her nose. She turned back around and faced the wall. He had never seen her so mad, or so cute…

He than began to silently chuckle. She looked so silly when she was mad. he perky smile replaced by a sinister look. He beautiful eyes narrowed. She heard him laughing and whipped her head around. "Why are you laughing? Were locked in a closet!" he laughed harder. "Don't even try to make me laugh with those white teeth, and sweet grin, and soft hair, and dreamy eyes…" her voice drifted off as they stood close and grabbed hands. She chuckled "What are we doing?" she asked.

"Ruining our friendship." Simon answered. "We messed up everything over misunderstandings. And we showed the worst in us." He got s tighter grip on her hands.

"I'm sick of this thing between us. Promise you won't go to the academy and we'll still be friends." She held out her arms for him to hug her.

"Deal." he gave her a warm hug. He let her go. "But we can't be friends." She began to look worried. He took her hand and held it by his chest.

"Jeanette since the day we met I have adored you and loved you to death. I can't go back to just being "friends". I want you to be my girlfriend. Will you be mine?" he look her dead in the eye and leaned in closer.

He was bursting inside. She never felt so happy. "Yes!" he smiled and pulled her in for a long kiss. He placed his hands around her waist as she cupped his face in her hands. They French kissed for about 30 seconds when Brittany thought it was time to let them out. The four huddled around the door as Britt opened it up to find Simon and Jeanette kissing in the closet. Their heads turned to the four with grins on the faces.

"Do you mind?" Simon shut the door as they continued on for a very long time. Just them. Together. Forever.


	7. your the one that i want!

**Hope you enjoy my final chapter and the song! I watched it at a party and I can't get the song out of my head! ENJOY! **

_**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

Soon when Jeanette and Simon came out they were greeted by screaming people and pats on the back for the new happy couple. They made their way over to their siblings holding hands skipping around as if the last few days never happened. They approached the four to be flooded with hugs and happy faces.

"See I told you everything would work out in the end." Eleanor congratulated. The two gave her a hug as Simon saw the Bushwell boys still standing by the snack table motioning him over he mouthed them the words 'one minute' Simon took Jeanette by the hand and lead her on to the stage by the podium. He tapped the mic to test it he than spoke.

"Good evening, I'm Simon Seville and this is the Roosevelt Middle school Science Fair!" The crowed let out a cheer. "Now before we announce the winners I would like to present the three boys who made this all possible…The Bushwell Boys!" the snotty boys walked up the stairs and stood at the podium next to Simon. Ashton winked at Jeanette. She smiled at him and than rolled her eyes. She grabbed Simon's hand and squeezed it tight. He squeezed back.

She winked at Eleanor and Brittany as they walked over to the concession stand and grabbed a huge jug of iced tea.

"This is for you boys." Jeanette said. She winked at Brittany and Ellie who were standing right behind the three with the iced tea jug. They than dumped the entire load on the evil three! The boys were covered in a sticky mess.

"That's for being sexist, jerks, perverted, and fixing this contest." Jeanette smirked as she smiled at them. Ashton screamed in her face.

"Don't worry, we'll be back! We will!" The three stormed off the field and into the limo owned by the school. At last they were gone.

"Now that the jerks are gone let's get this party started!" Simon yelled as music started. Him and Jeanette started singing as everyone danced along:

Simon: I got chills their multiplyin  
And I'm losing control  
Cause the power your supplying its electrifying!

Jeanette: You better shape up cause I need a man and my  
heart is set on you  
you better shape you better understand to my  
heart I must be true

Simon: Nothing left nothing left for me to do

Both: Your the one that I want  
You oo oo honey  
The one that I want  
You oo oo honey  
The one that I want  
You oo oo are what I need oh yes indeed  
Oh yes indeed

Jeanette: If your filled with affection  
Your too shy to convey  
Meditate in my direction

Simon: Feel your way  
I better shape up cause you need a man

Jeanette: I need a man  
Who could keep me satisfied

Simon: I better shape up if I'm gonna prove

Jeanette: You better prove that my faith is justified

Simon: Are you sure

Both: Yes I'm sure down deep inside

Your the one that I want  
You oo oo honey  
The one that I want  
You oo oo honey  
The one that I want  
You oo oo are what I need oh yes indeed  
Oh yes indeed!

They ended facing each other with their noses touching. Jeanette had both her hand on Simon's tie. (**you can see the uniforms on my profile). **She yanked him tie and pulled him in for a passionate long kiss.

You're the one that I want!

**A/n: hope you loved it! I'm working on another story but I have writers block…anyways give me your full feelings!:) Write again soon!  
~Tyler**


End file.
